Many potential buyers around the world have enough capital to purchase high-end goods or products, but perhaps not enough capital to travel to another country or a major city for access to stores offering such goods or products. The current on-line systems for accessing U.S. high-end products, for example, can also be problematic for additional reasons. First, U.S. companies may not ship goods purchased on-line to foreign countries. Second, even if that were not a problem, most people in the world do not own a credit card or own credit cards that carry a low credit limit.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a truly International e-Commerce system where residents of foreign countries may be able to buy U.S. goods, for example, using their own currency in a currency-blind and real-time transaction, with guaranteed delivery to those foreign countries